The Box
by Wr1
Summary: Alternative ending to Series 6 Episode 7- Magic. What could have happened if Lee and Lucy were trapped in that box for longer...


_**The bits in italic at the start are quotes from the show. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! And any other ideas will be gratefully received and I'll try and write them!**_

_"Listen, if I wanted to see things from your point of view I would stick my head up my arse!"_

_"Oh, why don't you just go and fart peas on the moon?"_

_"Look at you. You've got a face like a short-changed hooker_."

"Says the one that's wearing make-up and a dress!" Lucy shouted back as she went and balanced on her knees as it was getting gather uncomfortable sat on the wooden floor of the box. They were trapped. Trapped, angry and worried. They'd lost thirteen children who were probably roaming the streets of London by now and that was enough for Lucy to get worked up and go into a rant.

"I did it for YOUR god-daughter!" Lee argued back at her as he went and balanced on his knees so they were now kneeling facing each other.

"I didn't ask you to," Lucy replied instantly as she was burning red with anger. Lee was stumped as he fell back to lean on the wooden wall of the box. He was angry and so was Lucy so he just sat there, in the polka dot dress, arms crossed and closed his eyes before re opening them. He was tired and a headache had already began to form. So he just sat there as he listened to Lucy rant and rave about not being able to get out of the box.

"Blah blah blah horse. Blah blah blah YOUR FAULT blah blah blah party blah blah blah Kerry blah blah blah Nancy. Blah blah blah blah blah blah friends, blah blah blah blah dick head, blah blah blah blah blah magic, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bloody grand national blah blah blah blah blah Arse hole!" Was all that Lee took notice of as Lucy exclaimed before slumping back against the wooden box and sighing heavily before closing her eyes. She was emotionally tired, stressed and in a panic and being in the claustrophobic space didn't help much either. Lucy really want to hit something desperately and at that thought she slammed her hand hard against the thick wood of the box making Lee jump slightly.

Lee on the other hand was worried but was also fed up of wearing this ridiculous and last minute clown costume that he had decided to conjure. Why didn't he just say the truth for once? The kids were having fun anyway. Removing the hair net that had different coloured sponges attached to it, he placed it by his side before ruffling his hand through his hair so, it stuck up in odd places. Being careful not to disturb Lucy he removed his shoes as those were making it uncomfortable before then placing his hair net inside of those and then placing the pair of shoes were the hair net had casually laid. He wanted to say something but he knew that if he did Lucy would explode. She needed to calm down and the best way that she was going to do that was in complete and utter silence. Resting his head against the side of the box he sighed quietly as he watched Lucy.

Her eyes were still closed as she tried to calm down, her cheeks were still flushed a bright red because of anger. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to regulate it by taking long and deep breaths before exhaling. Lucy's head was leant against the wood as her arms curled around her knees which had been brought up to her chest and her fist clenched tightly shut, obviously annoyed that things hadn't worked out the way she had planned. Lucy's blonde hair dangled loosely and messy out of the bobble that came to no good in the end, strands of paper from party poppers were still mixed in there, her top half stayed on her as one of the shoulder parts had fallen from her shoulders and her shoes were covered in glitter and random small pieces of paper. The children had obviously not gone easy on her, you could tell that just by looking. Lucy looked a right state but to Lee she still looked beautiful.

"Luce, try and calm down," Lee berated himself as soon as he opened his gob. Lucy's eyes flung open as she gave him a look that could kill before she sat herself up to face him properly.

"Calm down! Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down ! It's your fault we're in this predicament in the first place," she shouted as she was now again on her knees, "I hate you for it!" Lee knew she was angry and didn't take it personally as she said this, it was his fault but he had done much worst in the past and she knew it but this time she just seemed to burst with anger.

"Ye, well at the moment I'm not fond of you!" He shouted back as his face was merely centimeters from hers.

Both of them stared at each others eyes, anger clearly evident as Lucy aggressively lunged forward and captured his lips with her. Pulling back she looked at the shock that was on his face before kissing him again as all the pent up anger and frustration started to dissolve into nothing. Lee's arms made their way around her waist as hers ran through his hair, occasionally tugging at it,"I...still...hate...you," Lucy spoke in between and during kisses as Lee nodded bringing her body closer to his as she ended up straddling him, the box was just about big enough for this to happen. One of her hands gripped tightly to the dress that he wore as the other still laid tangled in his hair, one of his placed on her hips as the other ran it's way up and down her body.

They broke apart occasionally for air as all of anger started to dissolve from Lucy. Their kisses soon became less aggressive as her hands wound their way gently around his neck and his placed on her waist. They were more gentle and slow but the passion started to build up. Not once did they think of what exactly they were doing. The only time that they only became was when they heard the flat door being opened. Lucy quickly realised what she had done before climbing quickly off of Lee and sat at the other side of the box. Her face had now inherited some of his face paint as she tried to quickly rub some of it off her face.

"Lee! Lucy!" Daisy called as Lucy avoided eye contact with Lee who had a mixture of confusion and elation plastered on his face. To be honest he didn't even know what he had just done.

"We're in the box, the keys on the top!" Lee called as Lucy had seemingly lost her voice as different emotions and thoughts whizzed through her brain. Soon the box was opened as Lucy quickly went and grabbed her red jacket, flinging it on herself and ran down the hall and got in the lift on her way to the streets to try and find the children. Daisy looked at Lee questioningly as she noticed all of his face paint had been smudged to different corners of his face and his hair was all ruffled, it sticking out at odd angles.

"What's wrong with her?" Daisy asked, she could be very observational at times.

"Nothing," Lee answered defensively as he slumped himself down onto the couch.

"Oh...I got good news for you," Daisy exclaimed as she sat down next to Lee who had his hands clasped together and his eyes staring forward. He didn't even look up at Daisy as all he could think about is how he had now screwed up with Lucy. "Your horse won," Daisy smiled as she handed Lee the money who simply stared at it before a ideas popped into his head. Quickly he went over to the computer and did what he needed to do before grabbing an envelope and putting his rent money into it, writing Lucy's name on it.

"Go and pay the magic shop owner," Lee instructed Daisy as he handed her the correct amount of money. Daisy then disappeared out of the flat and made her way to the shop to pay the owner for good this time. Lee smiled sadly to himself he had to make it up to Lucy so, he quickly got dressed before he started to clean the flat, hoping she'd find the kids.

_**6 hours later...**_

It was now 9 o'clock and Lee and Lucy had hardly spoken to each other. They'd been and took Nancy and her friends to see JLS, took them home and explained to Kerry what had actually set their house on fire and then drove home in complete and utter silence. The only time they had spoken was if it was necessary and when Lee told them that they were going to see JLS and then that conversation seemed strained and awkward even with all the children jumping and screaming with excitement around the pair.

Lee and Lucy were both sat on the couch, one person to each end of it an awkward silence hanging between them as they rattled their brains with thoughts of what to say. Lee wasn't confuse, of course he wasn't. He'd always liked Lucy no loved her he had just never admitted it or said it out loud. Lucy on the other hand was all over the place, one part of her brain was telling her that she was in love with him as the other side battled against it saying that it was impossible. Honestly she felt like crying. Taking a simple look at Lee was all she needed to do to finally make up her mind.

"We need to talk," she said almost inaudibly as Lee glanced at her.

"Yeah, we do," he admitted as they both turned to face each other only never making eye contact in fear of scaring the other one off.

"What happened earlier was..." Lucy started.

"A mistake," Lee interrupted as that's what he thought she was going to say. Lucy shook her head but Lee didn't notice she didn't know what how to word that it wasn't a mistake and that she now realised that she had wanted this for so long. Lucy simply went and sat closer to him as she placed her hands on top of his. Lee shocked by this action turned to face Lucy who smiled shyly at him.

"It wasn't a mistake," she admitted. Before Lee had a chance to say anything else, Lucy's lips were on his again as he savoured the moment from fear that she would for some reason change her mind. They pulled away slowly from the kiss, both smiling at each other as their foreheads rested against one another.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked, sacred that this was all a dream.

"Of course I'm sure. I just didn't realise that I liked liked you before and well today..." Lucy began softly before Lee shut her up by kissing her passionately again. Running his hands through her hair to then rest on the back of her head as he slowly lowered them both down. Lucy who was now lying on her back on the sofa giggled and smiled into the kiss as Lee hovered above her. The incident with the box forgotten.


End file.
